


Eddsworld: Shirobon's Army

by Professional_Shitpost



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Shitpost/pseuds/Professional_Shitpost
Summary: A details list of the robots that work for Shirobon, including their backstory and what role they play in system overload. Chapters will be edited as new info is added. SPOILER WARNING!!





	Eddsworld: Shirobon's Army

This is a file of what we have so far on the red leader and his robots. We are still doing research, as well as helping defectors. Should this get into the wrong hands, the green resistance will act swiftly to get them back. Make sure this is delivered to the red inventor and the lone wanderer.

\- Green Leader


End file.
